Jealousy With A CowBoy Hat
by Moonstar421
Summary: Jaime had met Belle, and it went off with a...bang? But not a good one. They hate eachother, but strangely, Jaime felt protective of Belle. How far will it go? Jaime is a guy. Belle is the OC for the heroin of MM  Rated M for later
1. Jealous and Protective

(Yo! Well..this is a different story I got inspiration for a few days ago, while playing Harvest Moon Magical Melody, and..wow, I'm hoping this plot isn't too played out, or I'm not using anyone's ideas. If so..sorry! D: Uhm..This is in the view of Jaime, the male farmer who is competing with the heroin of the story. I rather like this story line, and I hope it'll turn out okay. Wish me luck and I'm going to try and finish my other story. Someone who is involved with it, asked if I wouldn't put them in it, and I respect their wishes, so..I'm not quite sure, cause they're a big part in the story, so yeah! Enjoy! 3 )

Where the hell had they stirred her up from? Some club in the city? Was it only because she could see them, or did they not see the values she had in life? I admit she seemed nice at first..but still, I don't trust her.

I had walked into the cave, where the Harvest Goddess' statue laid, standing as still as it had a year ago, when I had tried to revive her, sadly..I hadn't gotten any notes..which only damaged my already dead self conscious. But then for them to find this new girl. It infuriated me! She looked like she had just come from the city..and smelt of it as well. Her hair was fair, a dark brown that hung half way down her back and had small red glints in it, giving it more of a shine. Eyes, were a bland brown, kind of like toffee colored, and was nothing special. Her frame was petite, she was thin, and had no real chest. It was ample, but small in my case. I had seen better, like Eve..Eve was pleasant, but her voice..it bugged me slightly. It was too calm, too cool and collected.. Like she had nothing to worry about..but whatever.

The sprites seemed so excited to had found a new person, someone who wouldn't fail and make them feel ashamed. God..was I honestly that terrible? I admit I had my quirks, but everyone did. I had never socialized with the town much, because the people seemed too stupid for me of my intellect to speak with. Hah! I had no use to either. I was usually secluded to my farm, and I liked it like that.

Stepping into the cave, I noticed a being standing infront of the statue, while the sprites jumped around saying "Do your best, yeah!" 'Oh joy..who could this kid be…?' I thought to myself, brushing a few purple locks from my eyes and under my brown cow boy like hat. "Hey, you. This is a secret location, what're you doing here?" I asked sternly, keeping my glum and bored like gaze towards her. "Oh, hello. I'm Belle. I'm new here, and I awoke to these 3 taking me to this…secret location? Is that what you called it?" she had chuckled, it almost seemed scornful of how she laughed at my words. It made my blood boil.. "Look, either you get out of here, or I'll kick you out. If anyone is saving the Harvest Goddess, that'll be me. And if anything, you'll be the new girl who sits on her ass and does nothing, whining about how sad her life is because she moved to the farm!" I growled out through clenched teeth. The next thing caught me off guard. A sharp slap went across my face, and I already felt the burning of the skin to skin contact. Shape of a hand print. "You listen, and you listen pretty damn good, I'm going to save her. If anything, you're the one whining, and you're the one giving up. You need to go back to your own business. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you aren't the savior. You're the one who cries in a corner, wondering what he should do instead of getting off his butt and actually DOING something." Her words echoed off the walls of the cave, and the sprites were hiding behind her legs, clenching her jean's fabric and staring at me, in what looked like fear, and surprise themselves. The crunching of grass was all I heard when she shoved past me, hands shoved in her pockets and head held high. Well…that wasn't like anyone I had seen before. It was…refreshing to see someone like that. Someone with a back bone. It was…so intriguing…NO! No no..don't go into this, she's the enemy. I kept telling myself that. And it's what I see her as, an enemy.

The next few days went by killingly slowly, I made my daily rounds in my farm, making sure my sheep and cows were fed, brushed, groomed and milked. Shaven for sheep of coarse. I then walked to my chicken coop, when I noticed the girl from the last night, the one who had the nerve to slap me, had passed by, her nose in the air as if she had something to prove. I just scoffed to myself, "There goes Miss High and Mighty herself…" I had mumbled hatefully to myself, watching her pass by. But..today she seemed different. The way she looked I mean…

Her eyes had lightened, and where now a golden like brown, I suppose it was just the cave darkness, but they seemed like..the sands of deserts. Her hair was left down but looked cleaner, and had a ribbon in it to hold her bangs from her eyes. Clothes wise, just a plain pair of jeans with some what looked like Converse. A tanktop that covered her chest to about her collar bones, and went down to her pant line.

I noticed she was walking towards Skye farm, and it made me start to laugh. Skye Farm? God what business would she have there? They are a very successful and well known farm, she had no need to be there. But Ellen, the owners daughter, had walked out and greated this girl, with a hug. I never learned her name, which made me mentally slap myself. God I'm stupid… But Ellen HUGGED this girl. Blue came over and shook hands with her, introducing himself, and I heard small voices, I could barely make out her name. Belle. Belle was her name? Didn't fit her well, Belle is an elegant and graceful name, unlike her tom-boy-ish and tough demeanor. I went back to working though, keeping my eyes on my seedlings, but every so often my thoughts wondered back to their conversation, where she and Ellen were gossiping and giggling to themselves by the Skye farm's barn, which was just a few yards from my farm. "Have you met Jaime yet..?" I could hear Ellen whisper, giggling a bit loudly but went back to her whispering voice. Talking about me…great… "Who's Jaime?" "The guy, with purple hair, usually has a smock on, and a cow boy hat, but sometimes wears normal clothes." Ellen said, laughing to herself at the fact of my clothes. Says the girl in a dress and apron. God..I wear this to keep me warm or cool. "Oh yeah, I've met him, he seems…interesting, to say the least. He's kind of a jack ass." "Yeah I know he is. He's so cold towards people, and he hates people intruding on his farm. He's shy is what I've gathered, and you seemed to have attracted his attention." What…did she just say? God, like this new girl had attracted my attention, she was stuck up and had no need to be in this small town, she could've stayed in her little apartment back in the city. "Oh? How do you figure?" "Well, when you walked over here, I noticed him watching you walk over, and staring at you, curiously, if you will." Curiously? I had no interest in this girl..I was done listening to this. I walked to my table, where it held my tools and slammed my brush and clippers down rather loudly, which made the girls yelp and walk away towards the farm.

I looked up briefly from my gloves, and saw them both walking in, and noticed Belle looking back at me. What was with her? She half glared and half stared at me. My eyes had narrowed now into a glare like way. I pressed the gloves into their correct drawer without looking and walked through the gate over to Skye farm. I hopped the fence, and trudged over to her, where she stood, with an expression of "Bout time you got here." "Is there any reason why you and Ellen were gossiping about me?" I questioned, clenching my fists. "Well, she was just telling me what a stuck up, pompous jerk you were." She fired back. Ouch..that kinda hurt. "Says the one who went and slapped me." I said back scornfully, turning my back to her and quickly making my way back to my house, slamming the door behind me before I listened to her.


	2. A Party, Protection, A Mistake

(Next Chapter~ I want to get a few chapters out before I go off and think more about it, because the idea is freshly in my head..and if I wait too long it'll leave..so yeah! Chapter 2!)

Days went by since our little quarrel, and life went back to semi normal. I went around the town, not so much to look for her, but to see where she commonly hung out, and where she stayed by, so I knew where to stay away from. Frequently I saw her by the Carpenters shop, flirting with Joe, and he just laughed his "sexy" laugh, as other women called it, and flirted back with her, lightly touching her arm and making jokes. Something about it..but it made the blood rush to my head, and it made my emotions go hay-wire. It just..I didn't like him touching her. I knew what he was known for, not as bad as the village player, Dan.

She went around, talking and flirting with Dan and Joe, making her existence noticeable. Dan was known for being one who played and flirted with so many girls it made a lot of their head's spin. But I quietly observed him before she even arrived, and I saw that he only kept flirting with the ones that shot him down, or went with it and flirted back with him. That left Eve, the one who shot him down, and Belle, the one who went with it. God I didn't like seeing her involved with these guys…But what did I care? It just meant she was distracted from her work on the farm, and I was still ahead, but she kept up! Her production was almost as good as mine by the time Fall came around. She walked around the town, and everyone greeted her with smiles and Hello's.

Nights at my house was usually lonely, the lamps kept the house a lit, but I didn't like being alone, with only the floor boards and my dog. He was the only one who kept me company, but usually he only guarded the farm. I came in one particular night, and changed into some pajama pants. I saw no use in sleeping with a shirt unless it was in the winter. I stared at my own reflection, and noticed how I had gotten thinner. My muscles stuck out predominately and I saw them quite well, they seemed well worked, and my stomach, had now developed , what looked like, possible six pack. It made me chuckle, since I hadn't been eating much but the things that were left over from shipments. Which was little to nothing, but I hadn't been hungry lately. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a light pass by the outside of my house, and I got on my slippers, and walked outside. I felt ridiculous in my slippers, but I liked the feel of them, and didn't want to get my shoes on. As soon as I opened the door, I heard a "Oh c'mon, baby..don't lead me on.." it sounded slurred, and the voice was low, and it reminded me of someone. Joe… "I don't want to Joe, go away." That was a feminine voice, it sounded slightly higher, and clear as a bell. Belle herself. She was walking down the walk way with a hammered Joe quick on her trail. She was a few steps ahead of him, before he grasped her wrist, and it made a low growl escape my throat, and my heart beat speed up. 'Don't touch her…..god don't touch her…' is all I heard in my own head. "Leave me alone, Joe!" she yelled at him, but he managed a grasp on both her wrists and pulled her closer, where she was struggling against him. "Come back to the shop and come to my room, won't you…?" he said quietly, but loud enough I could hear. There was a blur, and I was over him, fist clenched and in the air, one hand grasping his shirt collar, and his eyes were wide and frightened. "Don't fucking touch her…I'll rip your hands off if you do…" I had to say a little lower, noticing she was a little distance away but was watching the situation. She didn't hear me. Joe nodded a quick agreement and got up, running back to his master's shop and slammed the door, like a dog with his tail between his legs. 'Trash….' I thought, standing back up straight and noticed her staring at me, her eyes narrowed suspiciously, and she walked over to me.

"I don't need your fucking protection..I could've handled it myself..Just like I handled you." She said, in a rather cool tone, as if it hadn't happened. "Don't play the hero, I saw you dam well, struggling and if I hadn't you would've gotten taken back to his room and raped. If I protect you, better be fucking glad I did." I said, blue eyes narrowed and darkening to a midnight blue. It intimidated her, because her gaze changed rather quickly. "I don't need you coming to my rescue. Go put a shirt on." She said quietly as she turned her back on me, and I had forgotten I had no shirt, but that didn't matter. What mattered is the fact I saved her, possibly saved her life, and she cursed at me for doing it. Whatever, she can get raped, possibly pregnant and get an STD for all I care. I won't bug her anymore.

I left her alone after that. In the town if I passed her, I kept my gaze straight ahead, but I saw her watch me when I walked by, and felt her eyes on me when I had already gone by her. I chuckled inwardly to myself, and I wondered if I should question her. "Why are you so interested in me, Belle?~" I considered asking but ignored it, knowing it would just get me a knew hand print on my cheek. I rather keep my cheeks without the bruises of her hands. Later that same day, I heard that Joe and Kurt were hosting a party at the shop, since Woody was out of time, but they told everyone he would be there, to not set anyone else off and get in trouble. Kurt and I were friendly with each other, and he asked if I'd come, just to keep it somewhat normal. I considered it and said I'd come by. It was already 3 pm and I thought, might as well since I had nothing better to do.

That night, I saw a few people walk by my house, recognizing them as Ellen and Blue. Blue was in different clothes. I couldn't quite see them, but Ellen had her hair differently, slightly styled and a dress on, shorter than her normal apron. I thought, what if this was an actual party? I'm not going to show up in my normal clothes. Walking over to my dresser, I pulled out my pair of black skinny-like jeans and pulled them up to my hips, smiling silently to myself and pulling off my smock and shirt, then pulling on a white wife-beater and a black and dark blue flannel shirt. It was checkered designed, and I walked to my bathroom, pulling on a solid black leather chocker. "Looks good…" I said, feeling my confidence go up a little. I walked into the living room and pulled on my black Nike shoes and walked out of my house, hearing a few people go "Whoa..is that Jaime?" And "Who is that..?" Which made me laugh softly and continue across the bridge to the Carpenter's shop. I saw a few people enter, and I followed in after them. I guess the apprentices invited more than just the town's youth, because there were up to maybe 60 people, dancing and talking along the sides. It smelt heavily of alcohol and sweat from the dancers. Looking around, I noticed Dan, leaning over a girl and it made me feel…relieved? At least he wasn't near Belle..He and Joe better know what's good for them..

I walked about for a little while, having a few girl's hands grab mine and try to pull me back to dance with them, but I shook my head at them and tugged my hand firmly from them, only to hear them whine and go back to their partying. This really wasn't a place for me… I was used to solitude, and now I was surrounded by more than 20 people. It felt weird, but I sighed and walked up the stairs and looked over the railing to watch the people dance. Glancing at my surroundings, I noticed Belle was walking up the stairs, and she hadn't noticed me yet. Good..but then I saw Dan follow her up and reach his hand out, most likely to grab at her ass. God it pissed me off.. When he passed me, he still hadn't gotten his hand contacted with her ass, and I grabbed his hand, pinning it against the railing, and she had my other hand, trying to pull me off him. "Don't touch her you scum fuck…" I whispered menacing to him, and he smirked. "Aw..Jaime is so protective of the new girl..Lets test it, shall we..?" he said darkly, yanking his hand from me and pulled her towards him by the waist, and slammed his lips to hers.

I snapped..She pulled away quickly and wiped her mouth in shock and disgust, and I was one step ahead of her, grasping the collar of his shirt and slamming him to the wall, nearly giving him a concussion. "What the hell did I just say you stupid player..either you stay away from her, or your skull won't be the only thing cracked ..if you catch my drift.." I said, rather lowly, hearing my own voice made me feel startled, like the look on his face. But did I show it? Hell no. I slowly released his collar, and he got to his feet, running back into the crowd of people who were partying. Turning around, I saw her standing there, jaw slightly open and eyes wide. "Wow…" she said, her voice rather scratchy from the shock. I smirked, feeling out of character, but I looked her up and down, checking out her body and what she had done to it tonight. She had a pair of short jeans on, just about mid thigh, maybe higher. A tank top that cut just above her breasts and a leather jacket, that kept her warm, by the looks of it. Her hair was curled and mused, and eyes surrounded by black eye liner, which made them pop. I couldn't tell but..she walked towards me and stared at me. A small smile crept onto her lips, and that was the cherry on top. Her smile made her beautiful.

Grasping her wrist, I gently tugged her up the stairs, and she followed obediently. By the time we had gotten into the hallway where the bedrooms were, she was already all over me, lips to mine and hands going through my hair. Pressing her to the wall, hands placed on either side of her head and kissing her back, licking across her lips, practically begging for entrance into her mouth. She granted it quickly and slid her tongue out to meet mine, and it was a fierce battle, but surprisingly, she had won it. I pulled away quickly, looking down the hallway and opening the door closest to us, seeing it was empty but for the furnishings for a bedroom and pushed her inside, closing the door behind us. As fast as we got there, she was on the bed and I had layered myself on top of her. The kissing was back to it's intensity, and I moved down, kissing and gently biting just at her pulse point, making her breathing come in soft pants and raspy gasps. Licking a small trail up to her ear, I let my breath go across the shell of her ear, making her squirm and whine in impatience. But, all together, it stopped.

I abruptly sat up and looked down at her, tasting the faint lingering of alcohol, and I knew right then and there, she was drunk. Belle, the tom-boy, tough girl was drunk. Belle, the one with a now formed hickey and confused look on her face. 2 different people. The one I wanted to protect, and the one who was under me now. It wasn't right. I stood up, seeing her sit up and stare at me sadly when I walked out. Closing the door and leaning against the wall, I ran my fingers across my lips, remembering the feel of her tongue, and her lips on mine and it already made me miss them..but I wouldn't do something she'd regret and hate me for. I didn't want involvement with her, and I didn't want this. I hated the thought, and I slapped myself, flipping my purple locks back from my eyes. I shoved past groups of people that were still dancing, and no one grabbed my hand this time. No one whined when I wouldn't stop and dance with them. No one noticed…

(A.N.

Yeah, this is a chapter with a lot of stuff, next one hopefully will be shorter, I just thought, if I don't move the story along I'll lose interest, so I needed to quickly. So..yeah :D Thanks 3 )


	3. A Darker Side

(Chapter 3 is out! I can't really stop writing this series, cause I like the idea so so sooo much! Hopefully others will think so as well. Without further ado: Chapter 3. Next Morning)

"Jesus…head ache…" I woke up, laying in my bed and the sound of soft rain drops hit my roof. It's raining…I put my animals in last night with food for today..thank god.. I didn't feel like getting up today, the party of last night had really gotten to me. I closed my eyes, imagining when I had kissed Belle..and how it felt to be with her..on her..god I needed that out of my head. I didn't need that thought haunting my brain all day. I got up reluctantly, walking over to the mirror and pulling off my "party" clothes. I smelt of alcohol, even though I hadn't drank last night, and the scent burnt my nose. God this stuff stinks…I thought silently, walking into the bathroom and removing my boxers to start the shower. The water had started ice cold, but soon warmed up into an almost blistering heat. Just what I needed. Steam rose off the water as I stepped in. At first, it shocked me and I shot forward away from the water, slowly easing into it and getting used to the heat.

It took me awhile to get showered completely, washing my hair and body didn't take long, but the fact that the steam helped with the headache, I stayed in extra long, just inhaling the steam into my head, clearing up my sinuses. It felt heavenly…but it didn't last long, since the water started to grow cooler, and the steam started to halt. By that time I knew it was time to get out.

Stepping out, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist, tying it securely. As well as grabbing a smaller towel and drying off my hair, I flipped my head back, causing my hair to go back out of my eyes. I walked into my room, grabbing a pair of regular black jeans, and a t-shirt, as well as boxers and socks of coarse. I took my time, pulling them on over my head and up to my hips..not in that order. Heading towards my door I grabbed a jacket and pulled it on, putting the hood up and walking outside.

The rain started to slow into a soft but cool drizzle. I looked about, and noticed no one was out yet, it was silent, and the world seemed at a stand still. I walked out slowly, making sure no one would jump out yelling "SURPRISE!" and it was just a calm day. I could understand why I suppose, since the night before was a big party, the town's youth were probably still in bed with hang-over's. The thought made me chuckle, but it also made me think of Belle. Should I check in on her…? I felt it was my duty, so I went along with it. Calmly walking across the bridge to her house, located by the beach.

Even the waves of the oceans seemed to be unusually calm today, barely washing onto the shore, but making a sleeping like noise, like a child sleeping steadily. I knocked on her door, and I heard a stumble. "H-Hold on…" a mumbled voice went. It sounded like her, and I composed myself like I should. Rueful and peeved. She seemed to believe it when she came out, only to see me. "Oh it's you..what do you want? Going to yell at me like you did last night?" she nearly growled out. Yell…? I never yelled at her. "When did I yell at you?" I asked, trying to hide the confusion with appall. "Last night at Joe's and Kurt's party, Dan started to come onto me, and you beat the shit out of him. Next thing I know, you're yelling and screaming at me. Luckily no one was paying attention, so I don't have to live with the embarrassment." She spat back at me, arms crossed over her chest. She seemed back to normal. "Look, I fucking kicked his ass cause he was trying to grab your ass last night. You think I want to see the town player coming after you? Of all people? No, that was a rather disgusting site. So I thought I'd do you a favor to avoid syphilis, and beat him up. Consider yourself lucky." I said, smiling taughting like and smirked knowingly. She stared at me long and hard before she pulled me into the house quickly, that enough made me feel dizzy. "Look here ass hole, I know damn well you're just fucking jealous and protective of me, I know how you act around me and the reason. Why you beat up Joe that night and why you practically killed Dan. I know." She said in a rather low menacing tone. "I know you better than I know the back of my hand…" she finished her thought. She knew..? Knew what? There was nothing to know. "So you think 'Oh, Jaime likes me, lets go and fuck with his head. LALALA!' You should know me better than that by now, bitch. All I see is that you think you're all the fucking shit, when really you have no idea what the hell you're doing, and think that everyone loves you, and wants you. Get your head straight and go see Alex, he'd give you some prescription for some happy pills. Cause apparently you're on your weekly PMS rampage, aren't you?" I stood there, trying to catch my breath after I just nearly yelled at her. Her gaze went from me, to the floor in an instant. "Get out of my house…I don't need you here…" I heard in a whisper like way. I shrugged, deciding not to get in anymore fights and left the house, closing the door firmly behind me, and by that time the rain picked up again, and it poured on me, making my body tremble and skin go cold. "What…the fuck did I just do…" I said out loud, leaning against her door and hearing her sobs and cries. Shit…I'm a fuck tard… I thought to myself, slapping my forehead and leaning against the door, just listening to her sobs and muffled words.

About an hour went by when the sobs stopped and it was silent. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. Probably asleep I thought to myself, checking the door knob and seeing it was unlocked. I forgot to unlock it when I got outside. Carefully opening the door, I walked back inside, and the first thing I saw was Belle, laying on her bed in a heap, clearly sleeping. I sighed. She's so stupid…I thought, locking the door and hanging my coat up. Looking around, the house was clearly bigger than it once was, expanded…once? Maybe twice? Impressive.. Walking about, I saw the décor was older times, fancier than I thought she was, and quite antique. I stopped at the kitchen and looked in the fridge, noticing it was full of produce, as well as meat and left over's. "So..she eats well. Even with as thin as she is.." I chuckled, pulling out a few tomatoes and some cheese. Setting them on the counter, I saw a loaf of bread and I smiled. Sandwiches for her and I. I grabbed a knife out of the stand and started slicing the cheese, to not get tomato on it later. Setting the sliced cheese aside, I began on the tomatoes, making them thick slices, but just a little thinner than the cheese. I set slices on pieces of bread, one sandwich done, and the next on it's way. Once both were done, I put the ingredients back in the fridge and wrapped one sandwich with a napkin, walking back over to her bed and hovering it next to her nose, watching her stir.

"I thought..I told you to get out…" she said quietly, opening one of her eyes, probably just to see me. "I came back because I felt bad..and I heard you crying.." I admitted, setting the sandwich on her night stand, and sat in a chair a few feet from her bed. "I didn't..mean to get so upset with you..and I didn't want to hurt you." I said quietly, watching her carefully as she rolled over and sat up, stretching her arms above her head, which made her shirt shift above her stomach. Even that bit of bared skin, made me cheeks heat up, but I shook it off quickly.

"Y'know, I didn't mean to get all mean with you. I honestly think it's really nice of you to protect me from all those players…and no I don't want syphilis." She said jokingly, giggling softly and I chuckled along with her. "You should eat y'know.. it'll help." I said, handing her the sandwich, and she began to devour it. Quickly she finished it and set the napkin aside, right as I finished my own. "I really think we shouldn't be mean to each other..and since I 'yelled' at you last night, I want to apologize for that as well." I said confidently, but putting a bit more emphasis on yelled, since I was sober and I don't remember anything about yelling. But I didn't want to go off telling her that. She smiled. "Thanks..and it's fine.." she said, standing up and walking over to me. I stood up, not noticing her walk over, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, hoisting herself up a little and hugged me.

It felt strange at first, feeling her embrace, but I returned it, sliding my arms over her waist and held her against me. Seconds turned into minutes, and I rested my forehead on her shoulder, taking in her scent. Soft wafting sweet pea. It was intoxicating.. I couldn't stop myself from pulling out of her embrace and pushing her onto the bed. It sounded stuffy, like my ears were full of cotton as she tried to speak. I heard muffled stops and what're you doing's? I didn't want to stop..my vision was blurred around the edges, and I pinned her wrists down to the bed, as well as straddling her hips. Trapped on the bed by someone she never thought.

Me.

"Last night..when I supposedly yelled..god you don't know the truth..you were drunk..and I kicked Dan's ass…" I mumbled, leaning down and pressing my lips to her pulse, where that same hickey was still vibrant and visible. "I didn't want his hands on you..not to have him dirty you..so I protected you…" voice lowering, and it caused her to shiver, and the protests to stop. Moving down slowly, I licked a small damp trail down to her collar bones, where I gently nipped at her sensitive skin, provoking soft moans and gasps. It edged me on. "I never yelled at you..if anything..we almost had sex last night…we were on Joe's bed..making out..but I knew you wouldn't want it..or so I thought..and I got up and left.." her moans got louder when I moved down lower, stopping at her right breast and brushing my lips over the clothed nipple, causing it to erect. "But..now I see..that you do want this…by your reactions..and how you're moaning…" I smirked, lifting her shirt up and sliding my hand under, feeling her warm skin against my cool hand, it cause her to have goose bumps, and her breathing becoming labored. "Moan for me…." I felt strange, out of character, and not like myself. When someone as silent and cold as I, started to do things like this, it was a strange thing.

I got my hand just far enough to encircle her hardened nipple with my finger tips, causing her to squirm and whine in pleasure. "S-Stop…you..don't know what..you're doing…" she managed to gasp out. "Don't dare me to stop..I regretted stopping that night..and I won't stop now…" I growled, pinching her nipple, and it made the most arousing noise escape her lips. "I know what I'm doing…I know what I want…." I said, lifting her shirt over her head and tossing it aside, noticing her perky breasts and hard nipples standing at attention. "Well well…looks like you don't really want me to stop. Do you…?" I laughed softly, moving my lips over her left nipping, giving it a gentle suck, and that alone made her hips thrust and moans come out sharper. I looked down at her, how her eyes were half shut, and mouth slightly ajar and head tilted back. "Do you want me to stop…?" I asked, grasping onto reality, and realizing my mistake. "Just…let me think about this..please.." she said, and I knew that I had made another mistake. God I was so stupid..forcing myself onto her… "I'm…I'm sorry…" I said, standing up and handing her her shirt and swiftly walked out into the rain, which greeted me with it's usual cold ways..

(No one can deny the possible chemistry the heroin and Jamie have in MM. I mean they hate eachother yes, but hate is usually not that far from lust. 8D…So ya, third chapter. Chapters for this story are coming out faster than my others because I love this so much! :D R&R! kthxbai~!)


	4. A Final Realizatioin

Chapter 3

After math.

A.N.: Okay, so I've been, WAY WAY busy with school and homework taking up my time from writing stories and continuing ones I have going. I really need to fix that…anyway! I got a review saying I should get back at it, as well as..my friends nagging me, so might as well. :] I'll be in Washington for a few days next week, so I might as well write while I'm up there.

Enjoy!

Belle's POV (For a change)

There was some kind of noise coming from outside of my house, I couldn't distinguish if it was a fire truck or a police car. Wait…I'm in the country now, there wouldn't be any cars like that around here. No no, it was worse.

My rooster. Trying to get my ass up to feed the animals

Ughh…

I pulled the pillow tightly to my face to shut in the streaming rays of sunlight glittering through my shabby shades, and the whimpering of my dog next to be, pawing at the bed spread. I'm guessing he didn't like the annoying squawking of the rooster either. Well..to please my baby, I sat up reluctantly, hearing pops and snaps of stiff joints, or just the bed creaking under me. Country…go figure.

Stretching further, my arms above my head and torso stretching, I scratched at my head, feeling the messy locks of dark brown hair come down to my shoulders. Days like these made me wish I still lived in the city, with a job and people instead of a rooster that woke me up at the crack of fucking day, a dog that pulled at my blankets and animals to take care of. Though I was sure later on I'd thank fate for giving me this chance to better myself. When this was?

Hell if I knew.

Standing, I pulled at my tank top, keeping it down below my stomach, feeling slightly self conscious. All my life I had been like that, never wanting to show anything off or seem better. It's not like I didn't have an okay body. Flat stomach, lean. Though my breasts could be slightly bigger…as well as my ass..at that thought, I patted my butt and sighed to myself. It couldn't be helped...

I patted the smooth fur of my dog, Honey, whom I named after the color of his fur, as well as the tree I found him under. The honey suckle tree. He smiled a toothy doggy grin and trotted to the kitchen, asking to be fed and pawing at the small bowl with his name etched into it and a small stud bedazzled into the side.

I walked sluggishly into the kitchen, grabbed the dog food, and filled the bowl to the brim, only to have little kibbles drop onto the floor, making a mess I'd have to clean up later. Letting the bag sag against the counter, I walked to the bathroom and turned the shower cranks, making cold water spray out, that steadily turned hot. A hot shower was what I need. So much had happened in the past month, it made my head spin around trying to grasp it all, so I figured a hot shower would help me think more deeply about it without running into a wall…again.

Disrobing my sleeping clothes and stepping in the now steamy shower, I sighed in pleasure, and didn't waste time on lathering my hair with my coconut shampoo, smiling as the fragrance stained my hair with it's scent, and seeped down to the drain and washed away. Okay, I need to think, I said to myself, making my brows furrow and my mind go back to the past events

**_Flashback_**

**_"Last night..when I supposedly yelled..god you don't know the truth..you were drunk..and I kicked Dan's ass…" a soft but dangerously seductive voice murmured against my skin, when said person's lips pressed to my pulse, making my grimace. Why was my skin sensitive…? Only then did I feel something smooth and wet run over my skin, down my collar bones, and it caused my throat to clench to only release gasps and these weird noises. Moans I guessed. It really was starting to arouse me…but the voice came again. "I never yelled at you..if anything.. we almost had sex last night..we were on Joe's bed..making out..but I knew you wouldn't want it..or so I thought..and I got up and left.." he spoke huskily into my ear, making my moans come out louder, desperate. His head moved down lower, and pressed those lips against my breast, to my nipple, making my nerves catch on fire and the skin erect. "But..now I see..that you want this..by your reactions..and how you're moaning…." I could hear the smirk in his voice, and almost squeaked when air hit my skin. My shirt was being pulled up, and a warm, long fingered hand slide up, letting my skin react with goose bumps following in fast pursuit. "Moan for me…." He spoke again, causing my breathing to hitch and my skin to feel 10 sizes too small._**

**_His hand just traveled, moving up to my uncovered breast, and encircled my nipple. It caused my hips to jerk and my back to shift against the bed, whines erupting from my chest. "S-Stop…you…don't know what you're doing…" I barely got out between clenched teeth. "Don't dare me to stop..I regretted stopping that night..and I won't stop now.." his voice came in a growl, looking down at me with eyes that you could almost see fire in. But I felt more air flow over my chest, when my shirt came completely off, making my attention shift from his eyes, and close, nervously. "Well well…looks like you don't really want me to stop. Do you…?" his voice was softer this time, more questioning for entrance to my body, to ravish me. But..I didn't feel ready._**

**_"Just….let me think about this…please.." I said softly, propping myself up on my elbows and staring at his silhouette sit up and stand in front of my bed. I couldn't hear his mumbles, but it sounded like an apology, and he bustled out of the door, where rain greeted Jaime, and the slam of a door greeted me._**

**_End of Flashback_**

Looking at myself now, I could still feel the less noticeable hickeys, and the sensitive skin still sting, but it made me blush, and a small smile spread onto my lips. The memory made me blush, my whole face turned red and my eyes flew to the ground, as if I were out in public and just a made a mistake on a speech. It was different, this feeling. It was like my stomach flipped, but it didn't, and my chest felt tight thinking about him, his touch, his breath and his smell. His smell alone lingered in my nostrils, making each breath remind me of him.

Was this really happening to me? Now of all times? I had just gotten into the business of farming, my farm thriving, animals happy and the towns people actually enjoyed my company, and didn't look down on me as if I were trash. It made me content, knowing that it actually seemed like home here in this small town. Though it was only a short time, things got this way quickly.

But no..he came in, and swooped my heart away from me, locking it in his farm and hiding it away in his home. His stares, his piercing blue eyes left me in a mess of shivers and goose-bumps. His voice made me swoon, and his body made me feel like I was on fire. But I was supposed to hate him right? But I suppose after all this, I couldn't really. Hate was far from what I felt.

Actually…it was just the opposite. It seemed that I had…holding my hands together and pressing them to my chest as the final realization came to me.

I was falling for Jaime. Hard.


End file.
